COMING YEAR: The following projectsare in preparation for the coming year. 1) Conclusion of a comprehensive comparative study of erotosexual and psychosocial development in three types of hypopituitarism in males and in anorchia. 2) Continued comparative study of psychosexual development in adolescence in males with gynecomastia versus virilizing adrenogenitalism. 3) Continuation of evaluation of marital relationship in parents of abuse dwarfism. 4) completion of a) classification of micropenis; b) considerations when micropenis neonates are assigned as girls 5) Completion of psychosocial and psychosexual development in boys with Noonan's syndrome. 6) Completion of longitudinal followup of postpubertal sex offenders treated with anti-androgen plus counseling.